Lovely
Lovely is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. It is represented by the color light pink and it is similar to the Feminine element. But while Feminine features a modest and pure look, Lovely is cute and playful with pink and pastel color schemes with many heart and ribbon designs. Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm (AD and DMF) *Aira Harune - Prism Queen, center of the Prism Star unit, MARs, and Laala's mentor in All-Star Selection. *Ayami Ooruri - Member of the Prism Star unit Prizmmy☆ and center of the shuffle unit Sprouts. *Jae Eun - Member of the Prism Star unit PURETTY and member of the shuffle unit Sprouts. Rainbow Live *Naru Ayase - Manager of Prism Stone, center of the Prism Star unit, Happy Rain, and Laala's mentor in All-Star Selection. Stones with this Element Hair LP1H1.png|Fluffy Lovely Tail L2H1.png|Loose Fluffy Ponytail L3H1.png|Pompom Side Tail L4H1.png|White Earmuffs L5H1.gif|Lace Ribbon Side Tail L6H1.gif|Lace Ribbon Headband L7H1.gif|Fluffy Moco Nordic Knit Hat L7H2.gif|Fluffy Moco Nordic Knit Hat L8H1.gif|Rabbit Fur Pom-Pom Tail L8A1.gif|Fluffy Lovely Tail L9H1.gif|Big Ribbon Headband Hair L10H1.gif|Straw Marine Cap L11H1.gif|Rose Crown Hair L12H1.gif|Kanon Angel Hair L13H2.gif|Fluffy Lovely Tail Braided Maiden Hair.gif|Braided Maiden Hair Mini Straw Arrange Hair.gif|Mini Straw Arrange Hair PearlHeadbandHair.gif|Pearl Headband Hair Happy_Naru_Duck_Hair.png|Happy Naru Duck Hair PearlRibbonArrangehAIR.gif|Pearl Ribbon Arrange Hair Clover-Beret-Arrange-Hair.gif|Clover Beret Arrange Hair L13H1.gif|Lace Ribbon Headband Accessories L2A1.png|Lovely Ribbon Necklace L3A1.png|Lovely Make-Up L9A1.gif|Sweet Mote Sparkle Make-Up L10A1.gif|Happiness Clover Necklace L10A2.gif|Lovely Ribbon Necklace L11A1.gif|Pinky Circle Glasses L12A1.gif|Cutie Happiness Make-Up L12A2.gif|Fashionable Flower Necklace Marine Heart Necklace.gif|Marine Heart Necklace Pearl Collar Necklace.gif|Pearl Collar Necklace Aqua Blue Clear Make-Up.gif|Aqua Blue Clear Make-Up Triple-Heart-Necklace.gif|Triple Heart Necklace Dresses LP1D1.png|Sweet Rose One Piece LP1D2.png|Citrus Check One Piece L2D1.png|Cherry Pattern Long Knit L2D2.png|Dot Lovely One Piece L3D1.png|Dot Denim Bare One Piece L3D2.png|Emerald Ribbon One Piece L3D3.png|Yellow Long Knit One Piece L4D1.png|Twinkle Sugar One Piece L5D1.gif|Refreshing Marine One Piece L5D2.gif|Refreshing Marine One Piece L6D1.gif|Gingham Ruffle Retro One Piece L7D1.gif|Rose Check Trench Coat L8D1.gif|Loose River Long Knit Cardigan Prism Stone Heart Dot One Piece.gif|Prism Stone Heart Dot One Piece L12D1.gif|Warm Mouton Duffle Coat L12D2.gif|Prism Stone Parfait One Piece L13D1.gif|Twinkle Sugar One Piece L13D2.gif|Emerald Ribbon One Piece PastelPatternShirtOnePiece.gif|Pastel Pattern Shirt One Piece Happy_Naru_Duck_One_Piece.png|Happy Naru Duck One Piece Seventh_Coord_Lovely_Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress Seventh_Coord_Lovely_Dress_Brilliant.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress Brilliant Style Lovely_Dress_Platinum_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Dress Platinum Style Tops LP1T1.png|Peach Puff Sleeve LP1T2.png|Clover Ruffle T-Shirt LP1T3.png|Strawberry Pink T-Shirt L2T1.png|Fluffy Pink Knit L2T2.png|Dot Cami Turtleneck L3T1.png|Lavender Tunic L3T2.png|Raspberry Check Turtle L3T3.png|Corset Snow Tops L3T4.png|Suite Lace High-Necked L4T1.png|Violet Colors Ruffle T-Shirt L4T2.png|Love Love Heart T-Shirt L5T1.gif|Dot Pattern Rompers L6T1.gif|Bolero Girly Shirt L7T1.gif|Marshmallow Border Knit L8T1.gif|Dot Maiden Puff Sleeve Prism Stone Ruffle Pink T-Shirt.gif|Prism Stone Ruffle Pink T-Shirt Prism Stone Ruffle Black T-Shirt.gif|Prism Stone Ruffle Black T-Shirt L10T1.gif|Marine Girly Tops L10T2.gif|Suite Lace High-Necked L12T1.gif|Prism Stone Skate T-Shirt L13T1.gif|Prism Stone Ruffle Pink T-Shirt Gingham-Puff-Sleeve.gif|Gingham Puff Sleeve Marine Style Frilly T-Shirt.gif|Marine Style Frilly T-Shirt FluffyKnitCami.gif|Fluffy Knit Cami CherryBlossomColoredKnitRibbonCardagain.gif|Cherry Blossom Colored Knit Ribbon Cardigan Clover-Pastel-Knit.gif|Clover Pastel Knit Bottoms LP1P1.png|Peach Cargo Pants LP1P2.png|Check Ground Short Pants L2B1.png|Bore Lovely Skirt L2B2.png|Pinky Ribbon Skirt L3B1.png|Bore Denim Short Pants L4B1.png|Milky Ribbon Ruffle Mini L4B2.png|Peach Cargo Pants L5B1.gif|Dot Pattern Cargo Pants L6B1.gif|Pastel Gray Tiered L7B1.gif|Sweetie Chiffon Miniskirt L8B1.gif|Marshmallow Flower Skirt L9B1.gif|Prism Stone Stripe Skirt L10B1.gif|Prism Stone Heart Lovely Skirt L10B2.gif|Stylish Piping Mini L10B3.gif|Pinky Ribbon Skirt L11B1.gif|Pastel Fluffy Skirt L13B1.gif|Prism Stone Stripe Skirt Sherbet dot culottes.gif|Sherbet Dot Culottes Marine Check Skirt.gif|Marine Check Skirt PolkadotMiniskirt.gif|Polka-Dot Miniskirt CherryBlossomColoredRibbonSkirt.gif|Cherry Blossom Colored Ribbon Skirt Flower-Pattern-Show-Pants.gif|Flower Pattern Show Pants Shoes LP1S1.png|Peach Ribbon Mule L2S1.png|Lace-Up Pure White Sandals L2S2.png|Diamond Tights & Bore Boots L3S1.png|Crystal Heart Mule L3S2.png|Brown Tights & Short Boots L4S1.png|Marshmallow Knee-High Love Pumps L5S1.gif|Vivid Carnation Sandals L5S2.gif|Peach Ribbon Mule L6S1.gif|Check Open-Toe Sandals Dot Socks & Check Pumps.gif|Dot Socks & Check Pumps L7S1.gif|Ribbon Tights & Sweet Boots L7S2.gif|Lace-Up Pure White Sandals L8S1.gif|Sherbet Flat Pumps L9S1.gif|PS Logo Knee-High & Sneakers L10S1.gif|Marine Ribbon Cute Pumps L10S2.gif|Crystal Heart Mule L11S1.gif|Argyle Socks & Fur Boots L12S1.gif|White Tights & Flower Pumps Sherbet pumps.gif|Sherbet Pumps SummerRibbonSandals.gif|Summer Ribbon Sandals Happy_Naru_Duck_Shoes.png|Happy Naru Duck Shoes DotTights&GirlyShoes.gif|Dot Tights & Girly Shoes Dot-Socks-&-Scarlett-Pumps.gif|Dot Socks & Scarlet Pumps FrillSocks&CherryBlossomColoredRibbonBoots.gif|Frill Socks & Cherry Blossom Colored Ribbon Boots Seventh_Coord_Lovely_Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Seventh_Coord_Lovely_Shoes_Brilliant.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Brilliant Style Lovely_Shoes_Platinum_Style.png|Seventh Coordinate Lovely Shoes Platinum Style Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Lovely Stones